Five Moments
by WishfulTrance
Summary: "Marry me." "What if I say no?" "You can't." He said simply, before kissing her fiercely again. Aerrow/Piper- Five scenes of their relationship. OneShot: Complete.


_**Five Moments.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Thud._

_

* * *

_

_"Aerrow."_

Aerrow mumbled something, before rolling over. Piper rolled her eyes, but sat down next to him, rubbing his chest soothingly.

"Aerrow… wake up. Aerrow…"

Aerrow chuckled before patting Piper's hand. "Jam."

Piper sighed heavily. She tried again.

"Aerrow. Aerrow…Aerrow. That's it!" Piper was getting impatient. "AERROW!"

Aerrow woke with a start, "Wagaa?" He mumbled sleepily, before rubbing his eyes. They widened when he saw his navigator sitting on his bed. "Piper?"

Suddenly they looked down on his chest at their entwined hands. Both faces had turned pink.

"I…Erm. We…" Piper shook her head, confused. "Sorry to… wake you. Finn. Finn's stuck! We sorta need your help." She was relieved when she remembered, blushing harder than ever.

Aerrow smiled at her. "Sure thing. Hang on a sec, P."

Piper noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, and coughed before getting up and turning away. Aerrow chuckled before throwing on a shirt.

"Hey, Piper."

'Mhmm." Piper murmured, her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt a pair of lips descend on her own.

Her amber eyes were wide as they blinked up confusedly on the pair of her Captain's.

"Let's go help Finn- again." He smiled charmingly before offering his hand. She took it, returning his smile.

* * *

Thud

* * *

"Piper!" Aerrow yelled, quickly throwing himself off his skimmer to dive down through the air. "PIPER!"

Her scream was louder than ever as she soared downwards: no parachute on her back. Aerrow was close, he stretched his arms as far as he possibly could... he was nearly there...

_Yes._

His hands were at her waist; he pulled her tightly against him as his mechanical wings swung out. They felt themselves zoom upwards, the wind lifting their hair away from their faces as they blinked into the bright sunlight. Piper felt herself being turned and she snaked her arms around Aerrow's neck and smiled up at him.

He knew that was her way of saying thanks.

* * *

_Thud_

_

* * *

_

"Got that crystal figured out?"

Piper looked up, sighing as she spotted her handsome Captain leaning against the door frame.

"No." She blinked confusedly. "No… I just can't work it out. I can't believe it." She threw down her tools angrily, pushing her hands through her hair as she looked down on the desk, blinking back tears.

She felt a calming hand on her back. "It's alright to not have the answer sometimes, P. But you'll find a way. You always do."

Piper turned her head slightly to smile sadly at him.

"Aerrow. Our fate… I just feel it's always on my shoulders. And I couldn't bear failing."

"Hey," Aerrow lifted her delicate face gently with his two fingers, looking into her amber eyes. "I have faith in you. You're the best chance we have, Piper. You could never fail me. And if you don't have the answer, it's because there is no answer."

"There's an answer to everything Aerrow!"

Aerrow kissed her forehead softly.

"Not all the time," He whispered.

* * *

_Thud_

_

* * *

_

"Well well well. Looks like your outta ideas." Dark Ace sneered as he pressed Piper into the wall. "Now tell me… where is Aerrow?"

Piper narrowed her eyes at him, "Like I'd tell you- AH!" She whimpered as he punched her hard in the stomach.

"Tell me where he is!" Dark Ace screamed at her, his face dangerously close.

"Don't know… what you're talking about…" Piper coughed, her eyes closing.

Dark Ace noticed Piper's necklace, and suddenly stopped pressing the young woman into the wall.

"Ah… so you own one of these?" Dark Ace lifted the crystal with his fingers. "How charming. Tell me, do you think Aerrow will be here in the next ten minutes at the most? Because you must mean an awful lot to him, if you possess this necklace."

Piper glared at him. Dark Ace threw his head back and laughed.

"We better get started then." Dark Ace heard Aerrow's footsteps faintly behind him.

He grinned.

"Well well well-" He grabbed Piper's waist and hauled her around, her back against his chest, his blade across her throat. "-Hello, Aerrow."

Aerrow was fuming. And Dark Ace knew it.

"Put her down, Dark Ace." Aerrow narrowed his eyes, his weapons at the ready. "Or else."

"Or else? I quite like the sound of that. Tell me, Aerrow." Dark Ace lowered his blade, running his fingers over Piper's neck to lift the necklace. "Did you really think I would miss this?"

Aerrow closed his eyes in pain temporarily.

"A family heirloom." Dark Ace murmured as he kissed Piper's soft neck. "How sweet. So you can keep an eye on your little girlfriend. Shame you can't save her now." He finished with a sneer, lifting the blade again.

Aerrow snarled, before throwing himself onto Dark Ace, knocking Piper out of the way as Dark Ace's eyes widened in surprise.

Piper never stopped screaming.

* * *

_Thud_

_

* * *

_

"Marry me."

Piper closed her eyes as his lips roamed her face, her fingers locked in his ruby-red hair. She sighed in content.

"What if I say no?" Piper felt his nose snake along hers.

"You can't." He said simply, before kissing her fiercely again.

"Aerrow…" She looked up at him as they broke away. "Aerrow...We can't."

Aerrow pressed his forehead against hers, his eyelids closed.

"Screw the rules."

"We haven't got approved yet-

"-Screw being approved. This is about you and me. And I want to marry you- because you're the one I want, Piper. So just say yes."

Piper felt her heart flutter as she closed her eyes again, her warm breath mingling with his.

"I'll think about it."

He kissed her again, smiling into her mouth as he pushed her down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tease." He murmured, feeling her wide smile as he felt himself drift away and out of reality…

_Thud. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_Erm... there you go. Not my best work. Their relationship is extremely interesting to me. There is the theory they're meant to be lovers: or 'destined' if you like, to be together- if you believe in that sort of thing. Then there's the other one that suggests they fall in love over time in the Condor, but they always had a little soft spot for each other..._

_Anyway, thank you for reading! Reviews- whether they are criticizing or praising, would be great! :)_


End file.
